Lon'qu/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"...Urgh. What did I just step on?" (item) *"I...I thought a bit more about how to talk to women. I can do this..." (exp) *"I just cut down a couple brigands in the meantime. Gotta keep my arms loose..." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Male *"What do you do when you need a distraction?" (free time) *"Why the stupid grin? Did someone tell a funny joke?" (happy) *"Do you have dreams?" (dreams) *"You know, we should take on more foes together." (team up) Replying - Male *"I better my swordsmanship. Nothing else." (free time) *"No. Am I not allowed to enjoy a pleasant conversation?" (happy) *"I dream of mastering the blade, no matter what other weapons I add to my arsenal." (dreams) *"As you wish. I offer no guarantees of success, though." (team up) Asking - Female *"What do you do when you need a distraction?" (free time) *"Wh-what are you grinning about? Did someone tell a funny joke?" (happy) *"Do you have...dreams?" (dreams) *"I'd be willing to, uh, take on more foes together. If it pleases you." (team up) Replying - Female *"I practice! With my sword! ...Now mind your own business." (free time) *"None of your business. I'm the same as always. Now begone!" (happy) *"My dream? To master the sword. ...Now leave me be!" (dreams) *"Fight with you? A woman?! Nngh, fine! But I demand ample space. ...AMPLE!" (team up) Asking - Married *"I love you, (name). ...Don't make me say it twice." (love) *"You look...lovelier than ever, (name)." (compliment) *"(name), if you die out there... I'll kill you." (promise) *"You dropped something, (name)." (gift) Replying - Married *"N-not in so loud a voice! ...Though, I love you too." (love) *"I...what? Nngh... Flattery will get you nowhere!" (compliment) *"Never you worry. I won't die when I know you still need me." (promise) *"It's an accessory I brought for you. Just entering a women's establishment was hell..." (gift) Asking - Child *"(Name)? You look ill." (concern) *"(Name), let us spar for a bit." (train) *"What were your days like before we met, (name)?" (story) *"Do you need anything, (name)? I am your father, after all. Speak." (gift) Replying - Child *"I'm fine. Don't trouble yourself." (concern) *"You may regret it, but very well." (train) *"You should know I have few fatherly stories to share... I once did questionable things just to win my next meal. But I will strive to live more honorably to avoid disgracing you." (story) *"No. But it was kind of you to ask. Thank you." (gift) Level Up *"This is only the start of what I can do." (6-8 stats up) *"...Better." (4-5 stats up) *"...Acceptable." (2-3 stats up) *"...Hmph." (0-1 stats up) *"Most warriors never learn their limits." (0-1 stats up, most capped) Class Change *"I could get used to this." Armory *"...For me?" (buying) *"...What are you taking from me now?" (selling) *"...Make it a strong one." (forging) Barracks Alone *"At last, some peace and quiet." (misc) *"...I feel more nimble than usual." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Up early?" (morning) *"Oh, Robin. Here to relax?" (midday) *"Good evening, Robin. Long day, wasn't it?" (evening) *"What are you still doing up, Robin?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. You still look sleepy." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Don't you have better things to do?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. It's getting late." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. You should sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Roster A swordsman raised in Regna Ferox, where Khan Basilio has vouched for his skill. While cool and curt around most people, the very sight of a woman turns him beet red. The deftest potato peeler. Born on October 10th. Help Description A curt Feroxi warrior who wilts in the presence of women. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Stand tall." *"Impress me." *"Stay alert." *"Focus." *"Prepare yourself." *"You are not alone." *"Don't falter." *"Breathe deep." *"An easy win." *"I've got your back." Dual Strike *"Too slow." *"Weak." *"Careless." *"My turn!" Dual Guard *"Pay attention!" *"Predictable." *"Careful." Critical *"No hard feelings." *"I'll make this quick." *"Be silent!" *"How well will you die?" Defeated Enemy *"Who dies next?" *"You're no warrior." *"Are you done?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I'll return the favor." *"Huh... Not half bad." *"Thanks." Death/Retreat Category:Quote